Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system and more particularly to a communication system using P2P (Point to Point) connections.
Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a set top box is used to connect with a television to watch TV programs which are sent through satellite or cable. The set top box can be viewed as an information concentrating center in which varieties of information can be concentrated, and information, such as video and audio, can then be delivered to a device, such as a TV for viewing. However, conventional set top box is used mainly for providing information to TV for viewing and hence has limited use. Therefore what is needed is an effective and efficient way to explore the full capability of a set top box.